Talk:Disrupting Dagger
With this throwing dagger attack, and the other ones, could one possibly be a long range throwing star assassin? Assassinman 00:38, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, no, not throwing stars, cuz they're daggers. (Aside: a shuriken, which some people think of a "throwing star", can also refer to any kind of small bladed thrown object -- a lot of them were spike-shaped like small daggers, in fact.) There are two new assassin skills specifically tuned for ridiculously fast spamming in Deadly Arts direct damage builds. Problem is energy management. I suggest a mesmer secondary and some Inspiration. — 130.58 (talk) 00:54, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Now we got tree throwing daggers + Deadly Paradox. Deadly-Arts-Only-Assas recieved a buff so huge that i cannot see the borders yet. Ouch. :::About energy management, how about Critical Strike? --203.218.56.93 03:33, 20 November 2006 (CST) Wow, should not have just read this conversation. A long range dagger chucking assassin, I want one, now! VegJed 00:15, 10 December 2006 (CST) I tried Deadly Paradox + Deadly Haste spamming all the throwing dagger skills + Entangling Asp. All I can say is wow. Nothing like throwing 5 daggers at someone and poisoning them in a second + a knockdown d: --Spark 20:32, 18 December 2006 (CST) Its a spell, can this be any use with a Mantra of Recovery Mes? interupts every 5 secs. low cost, and can interupt anything too. Too bad its only half range. i cant test it cuz my mesmer isnt in NF yet.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 20:03, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Half range would be rough for a mesmer, at least in GvG. --Fyren 03:22, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::really? but some mesmer use blackout in GvG and that's touch range --Christie Soulreaper 12:20 10 February 2007 (CST) :::It's easy to blackout a warrior in your mid or back line that's beating on you or your monk. Extending to their monks can be a problem especially compared to just using diversion/shame/gale instead. Blackout is pretty rare overall nowadays. --Fyren 19:24, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::Yes, but to my dismay.--Silk Weaker Usefulness of this skill If I know I have to come up against a foe that has a powerful skill worth interrupting, such as Glint, rather than taking dash on my E/A I take this skill instead. An interrupting fire nuker... hooah! Napalm Flame 16:35, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Unless your secondary class is required to be something else or you prefer distracting strike/blow for adrenaline gain, this hard int is vastly superior on a hammer warrior. 06:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Note ''Used strictly as an interrupt, Disrupting Dagger is essentially unlinked. However, with ranks in Deadly Arts, the skill can also be used to quickly finish a spike or kill a foe reduced to 1 Health by Deep Wound. '' Isn't it true for any interrupt skill that, considered "strictly as an interrupt," they are essentially unlinked? For example, Leech Signet: "Used strictly as an interrupt, Leech Signet is essentially unlinked. However, with ranks in Inspiration Magic, the skill can also be used for a quick energy boost." Why is this skill special? —Dr Ishmael 02:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing as well. If someone want to "kill a foe reduced to 1 Health by Deep Wound", a stab or a wand does that wonderfully. That is why I remove it earlier. Such note is practically moronic and useless --- Ze Underkig ::Yeah, because enemies are ALWAYS within melee attack range when a Deep Wound goes off, and weapon swapping is INSTANT and wands can't be DODGED. Totally missed those facts. The difference between this and Leech Signet, for instance, is that with this it has an unconditional effect along with an interrupt --Gimmethegepgun 03:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Then the note should be reworded to make that clear. The part about being unlinked as an interrupt should probably be removed entirely, because it misleads the reader from the actual point of the note. —Dr Ishmael 03:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good point, I'll reword --Gimmethegepgun 03:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Gimme, I did took those into consideration. Its more the wording "kill a foe reduced to 1 Health by Deep Wound" is still off as the foe can be kill by anything from that point. Finish off Disrupting Dagger as a spike, maybe, but the "Deep Wound" part is definitely not note worthy at this point. --- Ze Underkig